Two Precious Days
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Dua Hari. Hanya dua hari sang Female Titan di berikan waktu untuk menikmati indahnya dunia. / "Tapi jika mereka menyuruhmu mencintaiku apakah kau akan mencintaiku?" / "Kalian pasangan yang sangat manis." / "Hal ini yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, Annie." #1 AruAnnie Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkahan kaki itu membuat mata seindah samudra yang beraura gelap menatap keasal suara dengan tatapan dingin. Tangan, kaki dan tubuh yang dirantai membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lantai dingin yang di pijaknya membuat bulu yang berada di tubuhnya meremang.

Tidak ada lapisan baju tebal atau hangat yang dipakainya untuk sekedar menghangatkan salah satu tubuhnya, hanya ada selapis kain yang menempel erat karena rintikan air yang berasal dari atas sel tahanan nya. Tubuh itu ringkih, hanya tulang berulang yang menempel erat pada lapisan kulitnya yang putih namun kusam itu.

Rambutnya yang dulu pirang pucat dengan cerah dan indah kini kusam, kumal, dan tidak terawat. Sang _Female_ _Titan_pun sudah lama mendekam di sel penjara bawah tanah khusus selama lebih dari 2 tahun semenjak ia di tangkap.

"Annie."

Suara yang sangat di kenal itupun membuat pandangan sang _Titan_ ke asal suara. Cahaya dari matanya perlahan muncul. Menciptakan percikan-percikan kehangatan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Mata sewarna biru itupun mengerjap, sebelum tarikan pada kedua bibirnya menghasilkan senyum yang indah.

"Hn?" Ya, _Titan_ yang sedang di penjara ini adalah Annie Leonhardt. Seorang _Police Military_ yang menjadi _Titan_. Gadis yang pernah masuk pada angkatan atau _Squad_ legendaris, _Squad_ 104.

Bibir si gadis _Blonde_ tertarik satu centi dari sebelumnya. Sangat sulit di lihat, apalagi di tempat gelap temaram seperti sel tahanan yang sedang di huni oleh si _Blonde_.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir pucat yang bahkan tidak menyimpan ranumnya untuk sedikit saja. Ia terlalu lelah, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup kembali di dunia ini selain untuk_'nya'_.

Si pria yang memiliki rambut dan sama seperti Annie menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Aku... " Pandangan nya berubah khawatir, dan cemas secara bersamaan. "... Ditugaskan untuk menjagamu." Pria yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Armin Arlert itu menunduk setelah jawaban yang mungkin akan membuatnya cemas itu berakhir.

Mata itu berubah kembali dingin, cahaya yang tadi terpercik menghilang sudah. Dia kecewa. Annie Leonhardt kecewa akan jawaban yang membuat hatinya seperti terjepit.

"Ditugaskan? Tidak adakah niatanmu untuk menjengukku." Pandangan nya berubah sendu. Armin tidak bisa melihatnya. Sel itu gelap, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan rantai di sekujur tubuhnya.

Armin menghela nafas. Lalu melangkah mendekati sel si _Titan_ dengan perasaan ragu.

"Annie." Panggilnya pelan dengan sorot mata khawatir. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar tidak menghasilkan rasa khawatir atau cemas secara berlebihan, namun tetap saja, rasa takut dan rasa bersalah itu membekas di hatinya.

Dengusan terdengar dari sosok gadis dengan nama marga Leonhardt itu. "Lupakan. Kau harus menjalankan tugasmu untuk menjagakukan? Lakukan saja." Dan decihan terdengar pula saat kata demi kata itu terurai sempurna dengan nada dingin. Selalu _poker face_ yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sesuatu di hatinya yang terbalut dalam perasaan.

**Ctrak**

Suara _stop kontak_ yang di hidupkan membuat sel tahanan itu menjadi terang. Dalam tundukan nya, Annie menarik bibirnya kembali. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat cahaya. Para pengawas sebelumnya selalu mematikan lampu, dengan alasan kalau ia akan melarikan diri dari sel ini, padahal kalaupun melihat cahaya, dengan tubuh di rantai ini, ia tidak akan sangup untuk duduk sekalipun.

Raut wajah Armin yang _Shota_ berubah menjadi khawatir. "Apakah itu sakit?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan cemas yang menyorot bagian demi bagian _Titan_ _Female_ itu.

Dahi Annie menekuk binggung. "Apa?"

Mata Armin yang berwarna sama dengan Annie menyorot sendu. "Tanganmu." Jawabnya dengan rasa sesal. "Di ikat seperti itu."

Annie mendecih. Harusnya pria itu sudah tau kalau dia tidak suka dikasihani. "Cukup menyakitkan. Tapi tidak kalau kau melepaskan nya."

Kepala yang memiliki mahkota berwarna _pirang_ itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kecuali perintah." Jawabnya tegas dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Annie mendengus. Lalu seketika tertawa sarkatis akan kenyataan yang pahit. "Tapi jika mereka menyuruhmu mencintaiku apakah kau akan mencintaiku?"

Armin mengerjap. Mencerna pertanyaan _retoris_ Annie yang membuat otak jeniusnya tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis _Blonde_ itu.

"..."

Annie kembali tertawa. Kali ini mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena mempertanyakan hal seperti itu. "Lupakan pertanyaan bodohku barusan. Meski aku serius." Dan mata berwarna _Aquarimane_ itu kembali dingin dengan hatinya yang mulai menutup akan kenyataan yang membuatnya sakit.

Armin menunduk. Pemuda pirang itu merasa menyesal. "Maaf Annie, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman." Ada rasa bersalah yang menggelanyuti hatinya ketika kata itu meluncur dengan bebasnya setelah lepas landas dari bibirnya.

Senyum pahit kini terukir dengan indah di bibir Annie yang tipis. "Bukan masalah, _boy_."

* * *

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : AruAnnie**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Etc**

* * *

Kaki itu melangkah dengan langkah tenang namun terburu-buru secara bersamaan. Anak rambut pada sisi pipinya bergoyang pelan saat angin nakal yang berhembus ikut menarik untuk terbang bersama mereka. Matanya menatap serius kearah depan tanpa ada perasaan hangat sedikitpun. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, tanpa ada satu sentipun tarikan pada kedua sudut yang ranum itu.

Tangan nya menggenggam buku sedang yang bersampul tua dan kusam.

Gadis _Blonde_ itu berhenti. Di samping pemuda _pirang_ yang sedang duduk. Buku yang berada di tangan nya langsung ia jatuhkan pada pemuda dengan rambut sama sepertinya yang sedang duduk dengan berselonjor di tanah sana. Pandangan nya tetap menyorot dingin pada pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya dengan tanda tanya pada kepalanya.

"Ackerman, dan Yeager itu masuk kesini karena kaukan?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Nada dingin masih menjadi ikatan pada untaian kata yang terucap pada setiap kata demi kata yang ia keluarkan.

Rasa penasaran awalnya muncul saat melihat buku yang ia temukan di belakang barak laki-laki itu. Tidak sengaja ia menemukan nya ketika mengantar Rainer yang saat itu kembali kalah melawan nya. Ia menemukan buku tua dengan sampul bergambar yang di dalamnya di tulis nama _'Armin'_.

Pemuda imut dengan nama Armin Arlert itu tersenyum. Bukunya ternyata ada pada gadis _pirang_ dingin itu. "Ya." Akunya dengan senyum hangat yang kembali memancar pada dirinya. "Saat aku menunjukan buku yang berisi lautan pada mereka, Eren langsung bilang ingin masuk ke sini untuk melihat dunia luar."

Mata sang gadis _Blonde_ tetap dingin, namun hatinya terlanjur penasaran. "Seperti apa dunia luar itu?"

_Sapphire_ Armin yang meneduhkan mengarah pada Annie yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau belum pernah melihat dunia luar?"Alis itu menekuk bingung dengan apa yang dipertanyakan oleh si gadis Leonhardt.

Annie mendengus. Menyembunyikan ketidak ketahuan nya mengenai pemahaman dunia luar. "Aku tidak pernah tau. Semua orang melarangku mengetahuinya." Dan decihan itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari si gadis bermata _Aquarimane_. "Mereka bilang aku akan nakal." Ucapnya dengan senyum sinis yang hadir di bibirnya.

Tungkai kaki Annie berjongkok. Lalu dengan santainya dia duduk di samping si pemuda Arlert yang kini membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku di tangan nya.

Matanya memandang ke depan masih dengan sorot dingin. "Seperti apa lautan itu?"

Armin menoleh. Lalu tersenyum. Menatap Annie yang sedang memandang ke depan tanpa ada sorot hangat di dalamnya.

"Seperti biru dan cerahnya matamu." Jawaban itu seketika membuat Annie menoleh.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

Biru dengan Biru.

_Sapphire_ dengan _Aquarimane_.

Hangat dengan Dingin.

Cerah dengan gelap.

Semuanya terbalik. Dan Annie menyadari sesuatu yang kurang darinya. Sebuah Kehangatan.

Annie menggeleng. Masih dengan ekspresi dingin nya yang tidak bisa diubah. "Mataku tidak menyimpan kehangatan." Jawabnya langsung tanpa berpikir panjang.

Armin menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang berbeda dengan nya sepuluh senti itu. Lalu dengan hangatnya tersenyum tanpa beban pada Annie yang kini menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kau hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang, Annie. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan nya dari seorang teman jika sebuah keluarga tidak bisa memberikan nya."

Annie menunduk. Anak rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan menjuntai. "Dan saat itu aku berharap kau yang memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku." Lirihnya dengan menyorot sendu pada lantai yang masih menitikkan butiran air dari atas.

Mata Armin berubah sendu seperti halnya Annie. "Jangan memikirkan apapun, Annie. Kau terlihat kurus, sekarang." Ucapnya dari luar sel tahanan itu. Perasaan khawatir terselip dari nada manis yang di keluarkan nya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang Leonhardt. "Aku banyak pikiran, mungkin." Dan senyum miris terukir kembali di bibirnya yang tipis. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat tertekan. Bahkan dari nada suaranyapun seperti frustasi. "Seperti apakah kau akan menerima cintaku?"

Dan Armin takut akan menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini gadis yang sedang terikat dengan rantai di depan sana sakit hati.

"Annie."

Annie menggeleng dari kejauhan. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya yang kini pucat itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Armin tentang perasaan Annie sekarang. Dia bukan hanya sakit hati, dia juga Takut. Takut akan pria yang menjadi tiangnya kini menolaknya.

Pemuda yang ia gantungkan harapan nya menolaknya. Dan ia Takut akan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Sebenernya ke inspirasi sama lagunya Celine Dion, yang Ten Days. Tapi di pikir-pikir, kalo 10 hari itu lama banget. Ya, jadinya 2 hari deh. Kagak lamakan?

Wes, sebenernya Ten Days itu lagu cinta, tapi ini malah Angst. Sorry Bro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : AruAnnie**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Etc**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata yang berwarna _Aquarimane_ itu terbuka. Tetap memancarkan hawa dingin mengintimidasi yang membuat ciri khasnya tersendiri. Rincingan rantai terdengar berisik saat dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dengan menarik. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, kulitnya lagi-lagi akan tergores. Dan hawa _Titan_ akan merebak dari tubuhnya. Kemudian, saat itu, dia harus menahan hawa membunuh yang lagi-lagi mengarungi tubuhnya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkahan kaki itu membuat kepala Annie Leonhardt mendongkak. Melihat pemuda dengan rambut _Blonde_ dan mata _Sapphire_nya sedang berdiri di depan selnya.

Satu alis Annie naik. "Kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat seperti itu, Armin?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Matanya tidak rabun, meski sedikit jauh, ia bisa tau bagaimana rupa wajah si pria Arlert dari kejauhan.

Armin menggeleng. Apakah dia sepucat itu sampai Annie yang dari jauh sana mengetahuinya. "Aku... juga tidak tau." Dan jawaban itu membuat Annie menghela nafas dalam diam mendengarnya.

Sisi bibir Annie tertarik. "Kudengar mereka akan menjatuhkan hukuman padaku. Apakah itu benar?"

Air muka Armin keruh. Dia tidak tau apa yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan nya itu. "_Corporal_ Levi dan Komandan Erwin yang akan memutuskan nya."

"Cih, dua orang itu." Decihnya dengan memutar kedua matanya bosan.

Tangan Armin yang mungil terangkat. Menyentuh besi sel itu dengan kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. "Annie."

Annie mengangkat kepalanya. "Hn?" Dua konsonan tanpa makna itu melontar dengan halusnya untuk menjawab sang pemuda _Blonde_ yang berada di depan selnya.

Mata Armin yang berwarna biru cerah menggelap. Entah apa yang memasukinya sekarang. "Aku akan membantumu." Tegasnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

**~Two Days~**

Tangan Annie yang dipenuhi dengan goresan memegang kertas dari sang komandan dengan sorot mata dingin yang menatap kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

"2 hari kau di ijinkan hidup sebelum hari hukuman matimu." Ucapnya membaca kata terakhir yang membekas di pikiran nya dengan nada dingin.

Armin yang berada di depan nya menggeleng dengan perasaan menyesal. "Maaf Annie. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu lebih dari itu."

Tubuh Annie yang bersandar, perlahan-lahan merosot ke bawah. Duduk terdiam dengan lutut yang bertopang untuk kepalanya. Matanya menatap sendu pada Armin yang berada di depan nya dan sedang mengamatinya.

Kunci rantainya berbunyi gemerincing ketika Armin secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nya. Mata _Sapphire_ itu menatap kasihan kearah sang Leonhardt dengan rasa khawatir yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya.

Kepala Annie mendongkak. Menatap Armin yang berada di depan nya dengan sorot memohon. Sorot yang selama ini terkunci dalam _poker face_nya yang sempurna.

"Hei. Bisakah aku berharap." Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan permohonan yang secara tidak langsung harus Armin kabulkan. Apalagi dengan pandangan gadis itu yang membuat hati Armin entah kenapa merasakan sakit.

"Apa?"

Bibir Annie tertarik. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering tersenyum. "Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau mencintaiku dalam 2 hari itu." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman nya.

Armin membelalak. Diam dalam keterjutan nya. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis itu?

"..."

Tangan Annie terangkat. Menarik Tangan Armin untuk ikut berjongkok bersamanya. "Hanya 2 hari, dan kau bisa bebas selamanya." Mohon nya dengan _Aquarimane_ yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, dan lagi-lagi Armin merasakan sesak yang amat sangat ketika melihat sorot mata itu begitu tersiksa. Batin nya juga entah kenapa ikut merasakan nya.

Tangan Armin yang putih memegang pipi Annie dengan hangat. "Annie." Seolah memancarkan kekuatan untun gadis yang berada di depan nya itu.

Bibir sang _Titan_ bergetar. Lalu gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada anak rambut yang lepas dari ikatan nya. "Hanya 2 hari tidak akan lama, Armin." Mohon nya dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Armin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia binggung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. "A-aku..."

* * *

Eren tertawa lepas melihat gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu merenggut tidak suka karena secara terang-terangan dia menggoda gadis lain. Mempunyai saudara yang _protective_ memang susah.

Siku Eren dengan jahilnya menyenggol perut Armin pelan. Membuat anak yang mirip perempuan itu menoleh karenanya.

Cengiran hadir di wajah Eren yang tampan. Dia menunjuk gadis yang terhalang empat meja dari mejanya dengan lirikkan mata yang dapat diartikan oleh Armin. "Kau lihat gadis yang disana, Armin?"

Armin mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu ketika mendapat lirikan dari sahabatnya. "Ya, Eren. Ada apa?"

Eren tetap menatap kearah gadis yang dikelilingi oleh dua orang pemuda jangkung tanpa mengindahkan gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kudengar dia sangat dingin. Bahkan dia hanya bergaul dengan kedua orang itu saja."

Gadis di samping Eren yang bernama Mikasa mendengus. Lalu ikut menatap dingin pada gadis pirang yang dituju. "Lalu apa urusan nya denganmu, Eren?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang membuat Eren menelan ludahnya takut.

Eren memamerkan senyuman paksanya menghadap kearah gadis dengan marga Ackerman itu. "E-eh... Tidak ada." Ucapnya dengan gelengan pelan yang membuat senyum sinis Mikasa berkembang.

"Kau menyukainya Eren?"

Eren menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak." Ah, tampaknya pemuda itu sedang gugup.

Armin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan gadis pirang itu menoleh kearah samping. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu... err... panas, Mikasa?" Tanyanya dengan polos seperti biasa.

Mikasa memicingkan matanya. "Tidak." Lalu mendengus. Dia mendorong piring berisi kentang itu ke depan. "Aku selesai."

Sasha Braus yang melihatnya berbinar-binar cerah. "Mikasa, ini boleh untukku?!"

"Tentu Sasha. Kenapa tidak?"

"Asyik! Terima kasih, Mikasa. Kau memang baik." Lalu memakan kentangnya dengan lahap.

"Hn."

Mereka hanya tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Armin hanya fokus kearah sang gadis _pirang_ dengan marga Leonhardt itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan masing-masing dari kegiatan mereka. Mikasa yang masih cuek, Eren yang sibuk menanyakan kepada Mikasa, lalu Sasha yang sibuk dengan kentangnya. Sedangkan yang lain nya entah sedang apa.

Bibir sang Arlert tertarik membuat senyuman ketika melihat Annie Leonhardt menoleh padanya.

Eren yang tiba-tiba menyikutnya lagi kembali membuatnya menoleh dan terpaksa meninggalkan pandang sang Blonde. "Kau tersenyum padanya?" Eren kembali menunjuk Annie melalui pandangan matanya.

Armin mengerutkan keningnya binggung. "Apa?"

"Dia sangat manis lho." Dan kicauan kembali terdengar saat gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu meninggalkan kursinya.

Armin menatap kembali kearah Annie. Dia memang cantik. Hanya saja terlalu dingin.

* * *

Pemuda berambut _pirang_ itu mendengus ketika matanya menemukan teman nya yang sama-sama berambut _pirang_ melirik kearah pemuda _pirang_ yang berjarak empat meja dari tempatnya. Tangan nya menaruh kembali kentang itu di piring di depan nya. Tangan nya mengambil gelas yang berisi air di depan nya. Lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

Dia menaruh gelas itu lagi. Lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau suka dengan si _Shota_ itu?" Ucapnya langsung ke inti pembicaraan membuat mata sekilau _Aquarimane_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Reiner?"

Reiner Braun mengangkat bahunya. Lalu melirik Armin yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya dengan senyuman jahil. "Dia daritadi melihat kearahmu terus." Tanggapnya kembali melirik kearah Annie yang menatap datar kearah Reiner yang masih menampilkan senyum itu.

Annie mendecih. Lalu tersenyum sinis. "Tch, aku tidak perduli." Lalu meminum airnya tanpa mengindahkan seseorang di sana yang mungkin menatapnya.

Reiner menghela nafasnya lalu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kearah Armin yang masih menatap kearah Annie yang meminum airnya.

Annie menghela nafasnya. Lalu menaruh gelas itu di atas meja. Kemudian berbalik dan menemukan Armin yang menatapnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Annie berkedip. Entah sejak kapan ia terpesona akan senyum pemuda _Shota_ itu yang makin hari makin manis. Ah, Annie! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Pemuda yang berada di depan nya itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tapi rona merah pada wajahmu tidak pernah berbohong." Dan Annie mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pemuda dengan surai hitam itu yang kini mengacuhkan nya.

Annie menarik bibirnya dengan sinis. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mengintimidasiku, Bertholdt." Ucapnya sarkatis dengan cibiran dan senyum sinis yang masih menghiasi bibirnya yang mungil ranum.

Bertholdt tertawa pelan, tawa sindiran yang membuat pandangan Annie menajam kembali. "Sejak kau selalu memperhatikan nya."

Annie tertegun, dia mencelos. Apakah sebegitu terlihatnya, ia memperhatikan pemuda Arlert itu? kenapa Bertholdt bisa tau? "Apa?"

Bertholdt kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Reiner hanya meringis karena awalnya dialah yang membicarakan ini.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tau kau menyukainya, _pirang_."

Gigi Annie bergemeletuk. "Berisik."

Reiner dan Bertholdt membelalak secara bersamaan. Lalu menunjuk Annie dengan wajah kaget. "Wajahmu memerah." Pekik mereka berdua kompak membuat mata Annie membulat.

**Duak**

"Adaww." Pekikan kembali mewanai meja mereka bertiga begitu Annie menghadiahi mereka berdua dengan tinjunya.

Annie menghela nafas. Lalu menoleh kearah Armin. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang, dan membuat seluruh darah memenerjang ke area wajahnya secara kompak. Dan setelah itu pula kedua teman nya terpekik kembali dengan mata membelalak. Apa begitu anehnya kalau ia memerah?! Sialan!

* * *

Armin menarik jeruji besi itu hingga berdecit terbuka. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Keluar dari penjara yang tadi menghubungkan nya dengan gadis _pirang_ itu.

Tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang. Dimana gadis _pirang_ yang masih berdiam diri dengan wajah datarnya. "Ayo keluar." Ajak Armin dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Membuat Annie menatap makin datar pada pemuda yang seolah hanya memberikan pengharapan padanya.

Annie menggeleng. Lalu menunduk. "Bagaimana jika mereka... "

Pemuda itu memegang pudak gadis itu. Annie mendongkak. Merasakan tatapan hangat _Sapphire_ yang diberikan oleh Armin padanya. Dia itu menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. "

Sudut kanan bibir Annie terangkat. Membentuk senyuman sinis. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh Armin." Cercanya dengan dengusan keras tanpa menepis tangan mungil milik Armin yang berada di bahunya yang ringkih.

Armin tersenyum. Meski matanya masih menatap sendu. "Tidak, jika untuk kebahagiaanku."

Annie melunturkan senyumnya. Dia terdiam. Lebih tepatnya tertegun. Apakah berarti itu artinya, dialah kebahagiaan dari pemuda Arlert itu? semua terlalu _ambigu_ untuknya. Tidak ada kepastian apapun yang mewarnai itu.

Armin menarik tangan nya. Lalu mengambil satu tangan Annie yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. "Ayo keluar." Tariknya kemudian. Membuat tarikan pada tubuhnya yang kurus.

Annie menepis tangan Armin yang memegang tangan nya. Lalu menarik tangan nya kembali. Wajah kaget tidak lepas dari pemuda bersurai _pirang_ tersebut, namun dia masih memajang senyuman nya yang hangat.

"Armin."

Pemuda _sapphire_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Ya?"

Annie tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun juga. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tangan gadis itu lalu melingkar di lehernya. Membuat keterjutan nya makin bertambah.

**Cup**

Dan Armin benar-benar kaget saat daging kenyal, lembut, lembab, namun dingin itu menempel di bibirnya yang hangat, dengan _tekstur_ sedikit kasar.

Hanya sekedar tempelan semata. Namun dapat membuat bunga di hati Annie yang sudah lama gugur kini mulai berdiri kembali secara perlahan. Dan itu membuat Annie bahagia. Jadi, bolehkah untuk sekarang dia berharap?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Ketika kau percaya adanya harapanmu yang akan terkabul, jangan pernah mundur dari harapanmu meski hasilnya itu sia-sia~ _

"_Flower Iris Blue"_

* * *

**Criss : **Sebelumnya maaf. Tapi cerita ini bakalan Ambigu :D Jadi jangan salahin saya kalo kamu bakalan binggung baca ini :v Tapi terima kasih sebelumnya udah menyempatkan baca Fic Amburadul saya :)

**Hime Chan : **Sebelumnya Thanks banget udah nyempetin baca Fic Saya :) Dan Maaf kalo ceritanya nggak mamuaskan nanti :) Dan Terima kasih atas pujian nya :v

**Tasya : **Tapi Fic ini masalahnya Angst T_T Sebenernya ini luapan karena Annie nggak kunjung di tampilin lagi akhir-akhir ini. Jadi beginilah pelampiasan nya :D Thanks juga buat Review nya ya ^_^

**Sebagai warna negara FFn yang baik, Tolong Review ketika menjejaki Fic ini, ya ^_^**

**Salam hangat,**

**Author Tanpa Nama.**

**22, 01, 2014, Cikarang, Rengas bandung.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Jangan pernah menginjak Bom Typo ataupun segala tentang pengelihatan EYD yang amburadul. **

* * *

Mata yang berwarna _Sapphire_ itu menyorot pada sang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau itu dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia terlihat kuat, namun rapuh secara bersamaan. Entah kenapa Armin menyukai itu. Dia ingin berdiri di sampingnya. Seolah menjaga gadis itu dari bahaya yang mengintari. Seolah dialah yang melindungi wanita dengan rambut _pirang_ itu.

Armin tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang bahkan membuat orang lainpun ikut menghangat. Dan ia menyukai sensasi hangat dimana orang lain juga ikut merasakan sensasi dari senyum hangatnya.

Kakinya lalu mendekat kearah gadis itu dengan perasaan berbeda. Berbeda. Ya, Armin tidak tau kenapa, setiap ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Lalu jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dan pipinya bisa sewaktu-waktu merona. Dan ia tidak tau itu kenapa. Semuanya terlalu _ambigu_ untuknya.

Dia memajang senyumnya kembali. "Kau kedinginan, Annie?" Tanyanya dari belakang gadis itu. Ya, Annie Leonhardt. Gadis yang tadi siang di bebaskan untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas diluar. Gadis _pirang_ dengan mata _Aquarimane_nya yang menggelap, entah kenapa bisa membuat reaksi berbeda pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau obat apa yang diminumkan padanya, hingga ia jadi seperti ini.

Annie menggeleng. Lalu sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Seorang Annie Leonhardt tidak akan pernah lebar-lebar memajang senyum manisnya yang mempesona.

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan memandang Armin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Armin berdecak. Perlahan, tangan nya lalu membuka jaket yang sedang di pakainya. Jaket dengan warna hitam itu ia pakaikan langsung ke tubuh Annie yang mendingin. Mungkin akibat suhu malam yang kurang bersahabat.

Pipi Annie sedikit merona. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika Armin duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang mungkin saja akan membuat rona merahnya akan lebih ketara. Tapi rona merah itu membuat hatinya berbunga.

Tangan si pemuda _pirang_ itu kembali terangkat. Kali ini merekatkan kembali jaketnya di tubuh mungil si _Titan_ _Female_.

Annie seketika menoleh. Lalu kembali merona. "Armin." Gumamnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Gadis _Blonde_ itu tidak tau kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya merona hanya karena berdekatan dengan pemuda _pirang_ yang bahkan status dengan nya belum jelas. Namun ia menyukai ketika pemuda itu menawarkan kehangatan untuknya. Ia serasa dilindungi dari kejamnya dunia.

Armin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Annie dengan senyuman nya. "Agar kau hangat." Jawabnya dengan senyum manis yang membuat hati Annie merasa menghangat. Seperti mencairkan es yang berada di hatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

Satu alis Annie terangkat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Armin masih tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang membuat Annie iri. Iri karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengukir senyum tulus seperti itu.

"Aku laki-laki. Aku bisa-,"

Tangan Annie langsung merangkul pinggang Armin. Lalu menariknya hingga pemuda itu kini tepat berada di sampingnya. Kemudian tangan nya langsung membagikan jaket yang berada di tubuhnya. Hingga kini mereka berdua satu jaket.

"Kau juga bisa merasakan kedinginan, Armin."

Kepala Annie menyandar pada bahu Armin yang tegap. Matanya memejam. Namun bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang tulus, namun tidak setulus Armin. Air wajahnya masih saja dingin, dan itu mengurangi nilai plus pada senyuman nya.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan dengan tetap memejamkan mata.

Tangan kekar Armin perlahan terasa pada bahunya. Namun ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia ingin menikmati momen yang paling berharga ini. "Terima kasih untuk momen ini. Akan kuingat meski dalam kematianku sekalipun." Dan gemuruh di dada Armin tidak bisa dihilangkan mengingat kenyataan kalau dua hari lagi mungkin gadis itu akan dihukum Mati. Seorang _Titan_ terakhir yang akan dimusnahkan.

* * *

Dari kejauhan Armin mengernyitkan keningnya. Disana, Annie bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan nya sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat ia merasa khawatir. Bahkan omongan dari teman-teman yang semeja dengan nya tidak ia dengarkan sama sekali. Ia tidak fokus. Pikiran nya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang sekarang diam dan hanya melihat kearah makanan nya itu.

Tangan nya secara _spontan_ mendorong meja di depan nya. Kemudian mengangkat piring berisi sepotong roti dengan kentang dan segelas air diatasnya. Kakinya lalu melangkah mendekati meja yang dihuni oleh sang Leonhardt.

Kening Armin menukik tatkala melihat Annie yang hanya menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sekarang? Tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang mungil kemudian duduk disamping Annie yang memang daritadi menyadarinya namun malas untuk sekedar menoleh. Entahlah, Annie merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya.

Armin menghela nafasnya. Lalu menyentuh tangan Annie yang berada di paha gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanyanya lembut dengan menatap wajah Annie dalam-dalam.

Annie mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu menatap Armin dengan pandangan nya yang datar. "Biasanya ada Barthold disini dan Rainer disini. Sekarang sepi." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Kesepian jelas terpancar dari nada suaranya. Gadis itu merasa kosong ketika kedua teman nya tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Itu tidak biasa untuknya.

Kepala Armin memiring ke sisi. Dia terlihat sangat imut ketika seperti itu. dan Annie merasa dia mengencani anak kecil yang sangat muda untuknya.

"Mau aku temani?" Tawarnya dengan senyum yang membuat dada Annie terpompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rona merah tipis kembali menyebar di pipinya yang putih, dia jelas malu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi tunggu, apa tangan nya digenggam erat oleh pemuda _Shota_ itu?

Annie mengangguk. Memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena sikap Armin padanya.

Pipi Armin juga ikut memerah karenanya. Dia lalu mengambil roti yang ada di piringnya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Meski deheman yang entah keberapa kali tidak bisa menghilangi rona merahnya. "Aku suapi?" Tawarnya kembali sembari menyodorkan roti itu pada Annie yang masih sibuk dengan ronanya.

Alis Armin mengernyit ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang _Blonde_. "Bukankah itu sikap pacar kepada pacarnya?" Tanyanya dengan menyodorkan kembali roti itu, yang dibalas oleh Annie dengan suapan malu-malu. Ah, Armin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas.

Suit suit dari teman nya yang melihat kejadian itu membuat wajah Armin sangat merah. Berbeda dengan Annie yang tetap pada _poker face_nya. Meski dalam hati dia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya karena malu.

Sang _Titan_ menyusut bekas remah roti yang berada di sisi bibirnya. Masih mengacuhkan beberapa perkataan menggoda yang dilontarkan mereka untuk Armin dan dirinya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya dengan menunduk. Menghalangi tatapan Armin yang seakan menembus jiwa kalbunya lewat tatapan matanya yang meneduhkan.

Armin menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum hangat. "Bukan masalah."

.

Armin tersenyum. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah gadis yang sedang duduk dengan memandang kearah depan. rambutnya yang berwarna _Blonde_ seolah menjadi lampu sendiri di kegelapan malam itu. Tangan nya yang memegang dua cangkir berisi coklat panas yang masih mengepul, membuat senyumnya kembali merekah.

Kakinya melangkah kearah sang gadis Leonhardt yang terlihat sangat menawan malam itu.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Suara halus dengan nada lembut milik Armin membuat mata Annie langsung tertuju pada pemuda _pirang_ di sampingnya.

Senyum Annie dengan tipis. Gadis _pirang_ itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa akan hatinya yang merasa senang. Sensasi itu sangat menyenangkan. Sangat, sangat, dan sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai Annie ingin selalu tersenyum, tersenyum, dan kalau dia bisa, ia akan tertawa kencang dengan semuanya.

Pipi Annie memerah. Matanya teralih kearah depan, -ralat- kearah atas. "Bintang." Jawabnya santai dengan masih melihat kearah atas dimana kerlipan demi kerlipan bintang bersinar dengan cahayanya yang memikat.

Sudah lama ia tidak melihat dimana bintang bersinar selama 2 tahun ini. Sejak dirinya ditangkap, ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia tanpa _Titan_ disini. Ya, _Titan_ sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi oleh pasukan squad 104 dan teman-teman. Mereka bekerja sama demi membuat para kehidupan _Titan_ selesai. Meski banyak yang meninggal, semuanya rela berkorban untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia.

Tangan Armin yang dingin membuat lamunan Annie buyar. Pandangan Annie langsung menghadap pada sang _Blonde_ lain disampingnya. Pandangan si gadis _Blonde_ menatap datar pada Armin yang tengah tersenyum hangat. Seolah memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang ringkih.

"Suhu tubuhmu mendingin." Ujar Armin tiba-tiba membuat Annie mengerjap binggung di depan pemuda _sapphire_ itu yang masih menunjukan senyumnya yang hangat.

Sang Arlert menggeleng. Lalu berbalik kearah sampingnya.

"Aku membawa dua gelas cokelat panas." Ucapnya dengan mengangkat dua gelas coklat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul. Harum cokelat bercampur dengan susu membuat hidung Annie serasa di uji.

Annie mengambil satu yang berada di tangan Armin. Lalu senyum tipis perlahan mengembang secara perlahan di bibirnya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang merekah.

Kepala Armin memiring bingung. Lalu matanya mengerjap _ambigu_. "Kenapa selalu mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Annie tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih meminum cokelat panasnya secara perlahan. Merasakan rasa pahit di lidah dan rasa manis yang lezat di tenggorokan. Dan ia menyukai sensasi itu. sensasi kehidupan, setiap ada yang pahit, disanalah akhir yang manis. Dan Annie berharap, kehidupan nya akan seperti itu.

Si gadis _Blonde_ menghela nafasnya. Lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Karena kau mau menuruti keinginanku. Meski hanya sebuah kepalsuan belaka. Namun rasanya lebih baik..." dia menggantungkan ucapan nya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Tangan nya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi cokelat panas itu dengan pandangan lirih.

Senyumnya terbit dengan miris. "... Ditemani orang yang kau cintai diakhir hidupmu." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih membuat Armin terhenyak mendengarnya.

Armin tertegun. Dia menatap Annie dengan pandangan sesal. "Seorang kekasih tidak akan pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang cinta yang palsu. Mereka akan tetap menjalaninya meski hati mereka merasakan sakit saat sadar kalau itu tidak mungkin."

Senyum yang lebih tulus perlaan-lahan merambat di bibir Annie. Satu alisnya menaik secara tidak sadar. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi _puitis_?"

Armin menggeleng. Lalu tertawa pelan. Senyum polos bak malaikat dengan wujud seperti anak kecil itu membuat Annie kembali mendengus dalam hati. "Aku mempelajarinya ketika Eren hendak menembak Mikasa."

Annie mendecih untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku lupa kalau mereka sudah jadian." Cibirnya dengan nada acuh.

"Dan aku akan mencatat hari ini adalah hari jadian kita. Dua hari sebelum aku mati." Gumamnya dengan senyum yang berkembang dan menatap kearah langit, mengacuhkan Armin yang menatapnya kembali dengan penuh sesal.

* * *

Annie tersenyum sinis begitu orang yang dia tunggu kini sedang berjalan dengan kikuk dari sana. Kakinya kemudian melangkah. Melangkah berlawanan dengan pemuda Arlert yang kini sedang menunduk itu.

Tangan nya mengulur ke depan pemuda itu hingga membuat pemuda itu diam di tempat begitu jalanan nya dihadang oleh gadis _pirang_ di depan nya yang masih saja berwajah datar nan dingin itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"

_Shota_ Armin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis itu. Alisnya menekuk binggung dengan mata memancar polos. "Apa?"

Annie menajamkan matanya menatap Armin yang seolah tidak mengerti dengan keadaan itu. "Menatapku terus menerus." Jelasnya dengan pandangan menusuk membuat Armin menunduk. Meremas sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi tingkat kegugupan nya.

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin." Masih dengan menunduk, ia menjawab. Kepalanya mengangkat begitu tidak mendapati seorang Leonhardt menjawabnya. "A-apa itu salah?"

Annie menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawab Annie dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya. "Hanya saja aku terganggu." Jelasnya kembali dengan dingin nan datar yang keluar dari nada bicaranya.

Armin mengangguk dengan rasa sesal di hatinya. "Oh. Maaf sebelumnya."

"Bukan masalah."

Kening Armin berkerut begitu mendapati sesuatu yang salah pada gadis di depan nya yang telah menghalangi jalan nya tersebut itu. "Annie."

"Hn?"

Tangan Armin secara tidak sadar mengusap pipi tirus, hangat, nan mulus itu. Membuat siempunya terkaget, namun masih bisa mengontrol _poker_ _face_nya yang selalu ia pajang.

Tangan Armin kembali tertarik. Lalu tersenyum dengan puas. "Ada remahan roti di pipimu."

Dan saat itu hati Annie entah kenapa merasakan kekecewaan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Alis Bertholdt mengernyit, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Binggung dengan keadaan si _Pirang_ yang sedari tadi aneh. Tangan nya lalu menepuk pundak Reiner yang sedang asik memperhatikan gadis-gadis lain yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di lapangan dekat pagar pembatas.

Mata Bertholdt yang berwarna gelap mendelik kearah Annie yang sedang asik memandangi langit yang berwarna cerah. Meski air wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar, namun pancaran dan sorot matanya seolah sedang lelah. Entahlah, Bertholdt tidak pandai membaca arah mata dari gadis yang menjadi teman wanita terdekatnya itu.

Reiner mengangkat bahunya. Lalu duduk disebelah Annie dengan menyandar ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Tangan nya lalu mengungsurkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung disambut oleh si gadis _Blonde_. "Kau terlihat kacau." Ucapnya dengan memandang kearah depan, dimana para wanita sedang berlatih dengan masing-masing lawan nya.

Annie melempar air mineral itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Bertholdt di depan nya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Annie mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Reiner yang masih fokus kearah depan dimana banyak wanita yang cantik di lapangan sana.

Reiner mengangkat bahunya acuh kembali. Dia lalu berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakangnya, lalu berlari kearah lapangan. Meninggalkan Annie dan Bertholdt disana berdua. Pria jangkung berambut hitam itu menggantikan Reiner untuk duduk di samping Annie yang masih saja acuh, menatap kearah langit yang menampakan sinarnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja matamu menunjukan kekecewaan." Ucap Bertholdt melanjutkan ucapan Reiner yang tidak dilanjutkan oleh siempunya.

Annie mendengus. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Bertholdt yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Jangan mengintimidasiku, Bertholdt." Ucapnya dingin dengan menatap tajam kearah pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu yang menekuk alisnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengintimidasimu. Hanya saja matamu menunjukan nya."

Gadis _pirang_ itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apakah mataku bilang kalau aku kecewa?"

"Tidak."

Annie mendengus. Lalu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi kau tau darimana?"

"Err... binaran di matamu menunjukan nya." Jawab Bertholdt ragu dengan cengiran nya.

"Terserahmu saja, lah."

Bertholdt lalu berdiri. Menepuk bagian belakangnya, dan lari kearah Reiner yang bergabung dengan yang lain nya ketika dilihatnya pemuda _pirang_ dengan marga Arlert berjalan mendekati teman wanita pirangnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua yang mungkin saja ingin berduaan. Ia tidak bodoh sampai menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka.

Sementara itu. Armin melangkah dengan senyum riang di wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sendirian dengan membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang. Tapi melihat Annie Leonhardt sudah menempatinya terlebih dahulu, ia jadi tidak enak untuk mengusirnya. Lagipula sosok Annie tidaklah berisik dibandingkan dengan Sasha atau _Mayor_ Hanji yang suka mengoceh panjang lebar.

Armin memajang senyumnya. Dia disisi Annie. "Hai, Annie." Ucapnya hangat dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Gadis _Blonde_ itu mengalihkan pandangan nya. Melihat pemuda Arlert di sampingnya sedang memajang senyumnya yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Annie lagi-lagi berdetak dengan keras. "Hn?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

Annie mendengus. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari wajahnya yang mungkin akan memerah. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Biasanya kau, Bertholdt dan Reiner selalu bersama, jadi kenapa kau sendiri?"

Annie memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Armin."

"Boleh aku temani?"

"Terserahmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Huh, dasar aneh." Cibir Annie dengan mata yang kembali memutar bosan.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya." Armin tersenyum dengan manisnya. Seolah gadis _pirang_ itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa yang mungkin saja akan membuat hati Armin terasa mencelos.

Gadis Leonhardt itu mendengus. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia mendengus. "Tch." Decihnya dengan menatap kembali kearah awan. Meski ia menyadari pipinya merasa panas, namun ia tidak mau menduga kalau pipinya juga merona hanya karena pemuda dengan marga Arlert itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Saat kau tidak menyadari perasaan yang kini tumbuh di hatimu, sadarilah bahwa perasaan itu mungkin saja akan terus berkembang.~_

"_Flower Acacia"_

* * *

**Berlian Cahyadi 1 : **Lho? emang sebelumnya kakak nggak jatuh cinta sama Annie, toh? Btw, Thanks buat Reviewnya ya. :)

**Berlian Cahyadi 2 : **Annie emang sok tegar kok, tapi aslinya dia lemah. Thanks buat Reviewnya :)

**Kagamine Micha : **Manis!? Saya Shock! Menurut saya ini terkesan abal! Ancur. Thanks buat penilaian sama Reviewnya :v


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : AruAnnie**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt, Romance Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin berlari menghampiri Annie yang sedang berdiri dengan memakai rok panjang sederhana berwarna putih dan pakaian berwarna senada dengan warna roknya. Dia terlihat amat manis. Dengan rambut _pirang_ dikuncir seperti biasa. Wajahnya masih menunjukan raut dingin. tapi di mata Armin, Annie terlihat amat manis. Amat manis.

Pemuda _Shota_ itu tersenyum. Annie menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau butuh liburan?" Tanya Armin langsung ke intinya –Tanpa basa-basi- membuat alis si _Female_ _Titan_ itu mengkerut. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya.

"Eh?"

Armin berdecak. Sepertinya gadis itu tertular oleh si pemuda Yeager. "Aku sudah bilang pada komandan Erwin, dia bilang kalau khusus untuk hari ini." Ucapnya dengan pipi sedikit merona membuat Annie langsung mematung. Rupanya Annie masih belum terhubung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Armin itu.

Kening sang Arlert tertekuk. Kakinya lalu menghentak, membuat gadis Leonhardt itu tersentak. "Tunggu apa lagi? cepat pakai pakaianmu yang hangat. Kita akan berkeliling kota hari ini. Cuaca lumayan dingin." Tambah Armin dengan menunjuk awan di atas yang sedikit mendung.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Annie memakai celana hitam, kaos putih, dengan mantel senada dengan celana nya. Dia terlihat sangat elegan, dan manis secara bersamaan. Wajahnya yang dingin sangat kontras dengan wajah Armin yang menampakkan kehangatan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _pasangan_ yang sedang berkencan. Ya, _pasangan_. Seorang _pasangan_.

Pipi lelaki itu merona dengan manisnya. Membuat Annie mengerutkan keningnya melihat hal tersebut.

Tangan pemuda itu terulur. "Ayo." Ajaknya kearah Annie yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Tangan wanita dingin itu terulur menyambut jabat tangan sang Arlert. Tidak menampakkan emosi apapun, membuat Armin merasakan sedikit kecewa dalam lubuk hatinya. Ada setitik yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. Tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. Mungkinkah akibat makanan yang ia makan pagi hari ini? Roti, kentang dan air putih? Ia tidak yakin itu.

Matanya yang sewarna langit lalu menatap langsung ke dalam mata biru laut Annie. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. "Niatnya aku mau mengajakmu ke pasar, tapi minggu ini pasar ramai. Kaukan tidak suka keramaian. Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau?" Tawarnya dengan senyum manis, meski dalam hatinya ia sedang gugup menunggu reaksi dari sang _Titan_ _Female_ itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Sesuatu yang membuat rongga dadanya seolah terdorong akibat detakkan jantungnya yang melewati batasnya.

Kening si Pirang tertekuk. Armin gugup. Annie tersenyum. Si _Blonde_ terperangah. Detakan itu terasa sangat kencang. Seolah jantungnya memang dipompa sangat cepat dari dalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang aneh sehingga ia merasa sesak, sakit, dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Jika berdekatan dengan Annie. Hanya dengan Annie. Tidak dengan Mikasa, Chista, ataupun Sasha, hanya dengan Annie. Seorang Annie Leonhardt.

Annie mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku rasa, aku ingin ke pasar. Bagaimana?" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada santai dan senyum tipis yang terpahat di wajahnya yang ayu.

Armin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan kencang melihat senyum manis itu. Ada yang aneh dengan nya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda. Ia tidak yakin apa itu, hanya saja, keberbedaan ini membuatnya bahagia. Ada rasa yang berbeda di hatinya.

Annie mendengus mendengarnya. "Hmm." Jawabnya dengan mantap.

Ia harus mencoba. Apapun. Membuat seseorang berambut _pirang_ disebelahnya menikmati waktu bersama dengan nya kini adalah perioritasnya sekarang. Lebih tepatnya sebelum ia mati. Dan sekali lagi, ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit? Ada setitik perasaan yang tidak dapat ia jabarkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Annie mendengus. Bibirnya berdecak. "Ramai sekali." Gumamnya pelan dengan helaan nafas dan kening yang tertekuk membuat seseorang disebelahnya yang sedang memperhatikan sekeliling menoleh pada sang gadis. Pasar yang hari minggu memang ramai, sangat ramai. Banyak diskon yang terpasang dimana-mana, bukan hanya itu, suara-suara pedagang yang menawarkan dagangan nya terdengar berdenging di telinga si pirang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Armin menghela nafas. Tatapan pemuda itu berubah khawatir. Ia sudah tau mengenai Annie yang tidak suka keramaian. Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga dalam jangka waktu sebentar ia sudah mengetahui semua tentang apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh gadis itu. dirinya telah berubah rasanya. "Sudah aku bilang kalau minggu ini-," Ucapan si _Shota_ terputus.

Mata Annie berkilat. "Ayo kesana." Gumamnya.

Tangan nya lalu langsung menarik tangan si _Shota_ hingga siempunya memekik kaget. Sangat imut, bahkan senyum geli tidak dirasa oleh sarafnya saat bibir itu tertarik begitu saja karena ulah di pemuda itu yang membuatnya lucu. Dia imut, tampan, dan lucu secara bersamaan. Dan hatinya kembali menghangat. Berdetak agak cepat dari biasanya.

**Sret**

Annie mengerjapkan matanya melihat mata biru memukau di depan nya. Tepat persis di depan nya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Armin memegangi pinggangnya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

_Deg_

Dia menarik nafas panjang. Sesuatu yang berdetak sangat cepat membuatnya seolah tidak bisa bernafas. Ada rasa sesak namun membahagiakan yang berdetak dari rongga dadanya. Diantara paru-parunya. Tapi rasa itu membuatnya bahagia. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan nya sekarang. Entahlah, seorang jenius sepertinyapun rasanya tidak bisa menjabarkan hal ini.

Dalam hati gadis _pirang_ itu merutuk. Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh dalam melangkah, sehingga kini ia berada di dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu. Hangat, dan nyaman.

Armin tersenyum. Namun Annie tau, dalam matanya, dia menyiaratkan sesuatu yang lain. Mungkinkah kekhawatiran? "Kau harus hati-hati. Jangan ceroboh." Pemuda itu lalu membangunkan lagi tubuh si gadis yang sepertinya enggan beranjak darinya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela yang mengganjal ketika ia membangunkan tubuh kurus itu.

Annie mengangguk. Tanpa _ekspresi_. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan. Masih mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang terpompa seperti berlari maraton.

Armin mengangguk kaku. Lalu melangkah duluan meninggalkan Annie di belakangnya. Ia gugup, ada sedikit malu juga yang ia rasakan tadi. "Ayo kita lihat disana. Aku pikir, aku ingin beberapa." Ucap si pria _Shota_ dengan melangkah. Mendahului Annie yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, meski belum terlalu jauh.

Kening Annie mengkerut. Matanya lalu mengedar ke arah lain. Dan menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Senyumnya terpajang tanpa sadar. "Armin." Kakinya melangkah beberapa, kemudian tangan nya lalu dengan refleks mengambil tangan Armin yang tidak jauh darinya berada. Dia bahkan tersentak saat tangan nya mengambil tangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berbalik. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Pipi Annie sedikit memerah. Dia malu. "Aku ingin buah itu. Kau punya uang? Aku pinjam dulu, ya." Gumamnya melirik kearah si penjual buah Jeruk yang berdagang tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia menginginkan itu.

Armin menggeleng. Lalu menarik tangan kurus sang Leonhartd. "Tidak usah. Biar aku bayarkan." Gumamnya dengan terus melangkah. Menghiraukan Annie yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan tatapan tanya. Namun sedetik kemudian Armin merasakan pipinya menghangat melihat senyum gadis itu yang kembali keluar.

Sementara si penjual sedang menimbang-nimbang, Armin melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan polosnya yang tentu saja sangat imut. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari. Tugasnya berganti menjadi ahli strategi. Meski Titan tidak ada lagi, namun mereka masih saja bertugas untuk kedamaian negara ini.

Si penjual menyerahkan Jeruknya dengan senyum. Namun tidak dengan Annie yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. "Ini nona. Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucap si penjual itu dengan lirikan kearah Armin yang pipinya sedang merona. Ada rasa senang dan malu yang bercampur ketika wanita itu mengatakan nya.

Armin tersenyum. lalu menyerahkan uangnya untuk membayar jeruk itu. "Terima kasih, bibi." Ucapnya. Lalu kembali menarik tangan Annie untuk kembali berkeliling.

Annie memutar bola matanya ke atas. Lalu bibirnya tertarik 1 cm dari tempatnya. "Kau mau, Armin?" Tawar Annie dengan menyerahkan sebelah jeruk yang tadi dikupasnya kearah pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah melihat-lihat tempat yang mereka jelajahi ini. Entahlah, Annie tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu. Ia cukup senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Armin menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang dengan manis. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

Gadis berparas manis itu berdecak. Ia ingin pemuda itu mengetahui manisnya jeruk yang sekarang tertelan di tenggorokan nya. "Ayolah." Lalu menyodorkan satu pilahan jeruk itu ke depan bibir Armin yang tipis.

Pipi pemuda itu memerah. "Baiklah, baiklah." Lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan manis dari sang _kekasih_. Keningnya mengernyit setelah mengunyah buah berwarna kekuningan itu. "Rasanya asam." Gumamnya pelan dengan menoleh kearah si _pirang_ disebelahnya yang sepertinya sangat menyukai buah itu.

Annie menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. Satu alisnya terangkat naik. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Manis kalau kau merasakan nya dengan perasaan bahagia." Gumamnya, lalu kembali memasukkan potongan buah itu kedalam mulutnya. Merasakan manis gula yang bercampur dengan rasa sedikit pahit di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kening Armin berkerut. "Apa hubungan nya?" Tanyanya bingung.

Annie mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku juga tidak tau." Jawabnya cuek dan langsung menarik tangan si pemuda yang kembali memekik karena kaget.

.

.

.

Kening Annie berkerut melihat tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang. "Danau?" Tanyanya bingung dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah si _Blonde_ yang tadi membawanya kemari. Ada kilatan bingung dimatanya yang seindah laut.

Senyum Armin terpancar dengan cerah. "Lihat." Dia menunjuk seseorang yang tengah memotret satu pasangan dengan Danau sebagai _Background_nya. Air yang tenang, langit sore yang berwarna kebiruan. Ini benar-benar indah, itu yang ia rasa.

"Itu.."

"Ayo, Annie." Dan tangan si gadis dengan sigap langsung ditarik oleh Armin, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut karenanya. Namun tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Dia masih tetap pada ekspresinya yang datar.

Annie mengangguk dengan ragu dan kaku. "Eh? Iya." Gumamnya dengan pelan.

Mereka melangkah dengan damai. Berbeda dengan jantung Annie yang sudah melompat-lompat tidak menentu. Dia gugup. Meskipun sudah daritadi berjalan bersama dengan Armin, entah kenapa, gugup itu kembali hadir. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hatinya. Rasa di dadanya ini tidak menentu dan membuatnya sedikit kesan... namun bahagia.

Armin melepaskan pegangan tangan nya. Lalu melangkah kearah si pemotret dengan senyum yang terpajang di wajahnya. Annie tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga sesekali Armin menunjuknya. Lalu kemudian si pemotret itu tersenyum dan langsung mengarahkan kameranya kearahnya.

Armin berlari hingga kini berdiri disamping Annie yang hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya. Annie bingung. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Armin, ia sendiri hanya berdiri kaku saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Satu..." Si _fotografer_ itu berucap.

Armin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Peluklah tanganku." Gumamnya pelan. Lalu satu tangan nya yang sudah melingkari pinggang si _pirang_. Sementara tangan Annie dengan ragu menarik satu tangan Armin untuk ikut juga melingkari pinggangnya, meski ada sedikit gugup di hatinya.

"Dua."

Pipi mungil Armin bersemu dengan indahnya. "Senyumlah, Annie." Gumamnya pelan di telinga gadis itu. Membuat siempunya telinga merasa kegelian seketika, hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum agak lebar dan merona kemerahan.

"Tiga!"

**Jepret**

Si _photografer_ itu lalu mengambil foto yang keluar dari kameranya. Mengibas-ngibaskan nya sebentar kemudian melangkah menuju Annie dan Armin yang berposisi biasa. Ada rasa senang di hatinya, ia bisa membuat pasangan-pasangan itu bahagia hanya dengan memotretnya saja. Momen-momen bahagia masa kini.

_Photografer_ itu tersenyum. Lalu menyerahkan foto itu ke tangan Armin. "Kalian pasangan yang sangat manis." Ucapnya.

Pipi Annie kembali memerah karenanya. Malu. "Terima kasih."

Armin menyerahkan uangnya. Yang dibalas dengan si tukang dengan senyuman nya.

Tangan Armin dengan lihat mengambil foto yang berada disana. Senyumnya mereka bersamaan dengan bias kemerahan yang kembali terpajang di pipinya. "Senyum mu terlihat sangat cantik." Gumamnya pelan dengan terus memperhatikan foto Annie yang benar-benar terasa cantik untuknya. Ada rasa hangat yang kembali menyebar di hatinya. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menjabarkan apa itu. Hanya saja ini memang terasa sangat... nyaman?

Annie berdecak. Tapi rona di pipinya tidak bisa membohonginya. Ia sedang malu. "Kau hanya menggombal."

Armin tertawa. Setelah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Aku serius."

Annie menaikan bahunya acuh. Dia menatap foto itu dengan seksama. "Aku akan membelikan nya figura nanti." Ucapnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya yang sewarna lautan terlihat suram. "Aku harap aku bisa selalu melihatnya." Gumamnya lirih dengan senyum yang terlihat amat dipaksakan.

Tangan Armin yang mungil merangkul bahu kurus si _Titan_. "Jangan bersedih. Ini waktumu bersenang-senang, Annie." Tenangnya dengan senyuman menenangkan yang terpajang di bibirnya.

Annie mengangguk. Ia merasa beruntung sekarang. "Terima kasih."

Armin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita kemana?"

Kening si _pirang_ berkerut. Menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Pasar, danau, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman?"

"Baik baik."

.

.

.

Annie tersenyum tipis, dan tidak ketara. "Disini indah." Gumamnya dengan menatap kearah hamparan bunga berwarna warni di depan nya.

"Ya. Ini di rawat sejak para _titan_ sudah tidak ada lagi." Jelas Armin dengan senyuman dan menatap kearah Annie yang menampakan senyumnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum getir. "Dan sebentar lagi _titan_ akan musnah."

**Bruk**

Armin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Yang lalu di ikuti oleh Annie di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku akan menolongmu. Percayalah." Ucapnya menenangkan dan tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan acuh. Ada setitik harapan disana. Kalau gadis disampingnya akan hidup bahagia tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian di depan nya.

Kening Annie berkerut. Lalu dia menunduk. "Aku percaya. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membebaskanku. Aku sudah terkutuk,"

Tangan Armin mengepal mendengarnya. Bisakah gadis itu tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Tangan nya lalu menepuk rambut Annie dengan lembut, dan penuh perasaan.

Annie mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan nya. Lalu berdecak. "Kita jadi tontonan, Arlent." Gumamnya dengan mendengus. Bukan dalam artian kesal, tapi ia malu.

Armin terkekeh kecil. "Apakah aku terlihat perduli, nyonya Arlent?" Godanya membuat wajah Annie merona merah secara keseluruhan.

Armin mengubah kekehan nya menjadi tertawa. Lalu mencubit pipi tirus Annie. "Kau terlihat sangat manis kalau merona." Tawanya sangat lembut di telinga Annie membuat gadis itu memejamkan telinganya untuk meresapi apa yang di dengarnya sekarang. Tawa halus yang membuatnya terhipnotis untuk sesaat.

Annie mendengus. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Dan kau terlihat sangat imut, dibanding dengan terlihat Jantan." Gumamnya inosen membuat Armin langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu berdehem. Lalu melirik kearah langit. "Aku rasa ini sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin kita pulang kemalaman."

Annie mengangguk kaku. Lalu berdiri. "Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."

Armin mengikuti gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya. Dia kemudian mempertipis jaraknya dengan sang _Titan_ _Female_, kedua tangan nya berada di pinggang gadis itu. Pipinya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Tak ayal hal yang sama membuat Annie memerah sepenuhnya.

Armin menghela nafas. Hembusan nafas Annie terasa hangat menerpanya. "Hal ini yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, Annie."

Dia memejamkan mata. Memiringkan kepalanya. Menahan malu untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan yang dihadapan nya adalah gadis pirang itu. Lalu matahari terbenam menjadi saksi atas bibir mereka yang bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huhuhuhuhu... Chap ini kayaknya maksa banget! daku udah mikirin ending buat ini... Kayaknya dua chapter lagi selesai, Yey! Sebenernya sih mikirin disini, Armin sama Annienya Ooc banget. Suer! Oh god!

Thanks for : **Mocha** **Mochi: **Yey, makasih udah baca fic ini, setelah chap ini, maaf kalau kecewa. **Noorikha: **Huhuhuhuhu... jangan nangis, btw, kita liat aja nanti. Endingnya dua chap lagi kok ;) Liat aja, Sad ending atau ada bitter sweet nanti :D. Thanks udah review ya :) **tasya: **Makasih atas pujian nya :D Makasih juga udah review :) **Nyanmaru:** Etto... daku terbiasa sama kata-kata itu sih, jadi gomenesai kalau keganggu! **Kusanagi** **Mikan: **Ne, ini udah Updet senpai! Yoo, daku udah terlanjur nyaman buat nge-Italic kata pirang ataupun itu sih :D jadi maaf kalau keganggu! **Homura** **Kage: **Makasih buat Reviewnya. Wkwkwkwk~ daku juga nggak nyangka kalo Armin belajar kata-kata kayak gitu dari Eren *Ditimpuk sandal* #wong yang nulis kamu tho!# Sebelumnya Makasih atas Reviewnya!


End file.
